


Prompts LevixEren

by xXbunnyloverXx



Series: Prompts by xXbunnyloverXx [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alice In Wonderland AU, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Eren Yeager, Chinese Zodiac, Drake Levi, Egyptian Gods, F/M, Fantasy, Fem!Eren, Future AU, Journalist Eren Yeager, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia Boss Levi, Magic, Male!Mikasa - Freeform, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No Name, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Eren, Pharaoh Levi, Red Riding Hood AU, Soulmates, Time slip, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Werewolf, Werewolf Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi, a/b/o dynamics, anciet egypt au, biting kink, destined mates, detective eren, fairytales - Freeform, mafia, merman, more to be added - Freeform, prompts, vampire, werewolf Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXbunnyloverXx/pseuds/xXbunnyloverXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a whole bunch of prompts for other people and myself ^W^ </p><p>Main relationship in all of these will be levi x eren all others will be very minimal (meaning they are never the main couple)</p><p>Feel free to write stories based on these prompts but please let me know if you do ^w^ I would love to read them!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. werewolf slaves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Weapon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657271) by [XanderB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderB/pseuds/XanderB). 



> I know for a fact that there are mistakes and grammar mistakes, so please point them out in the comments section, so that I can fix them.  
> This goes for all chapters ^w^
> 
> Chapter 13 is inspired by Weapon ^W^

#  **WEREWOLF SLAVES**

**LevixEren**

**Mature or explicit**

 Mpreg, werewolf, Hunters(they hunt werewolves), No humans, vampires, demons, fairies, vampire levi, werewolf Eren, Bottom Eren, Top Levi, 

 

Alright so you can add any other characters you want and pick their species as well. Please include all or most of the above tags. 

 

Now for the main prompt ^w^

___________________________________________________________

 

Werewolves have been enslaved by the other humanoid beings that live upon this planet. This is because the humans have gone extinct, due to the foolishness of the main 3. The main three are the Vampires, Demons, and Fairies, they ate and played with the humans until there were none left. Looking to correct their mistake they enslaved the werewolves to be their new source of entertainment and food. Due to the unfairness of their new predicament many werewolves fled deep into the woods and mountains, to escape from the tyranny of the main 3. It has been around 400 years since the humans extinction, and a group of brave yet foolish werewolves has stepped forward. This group is calling itself the " **Wings of Freedom** ". The group is led by what is known as " **The 104th Squad** ", It's leader being Mikasa Akerman. All within the 104th squad are in their 20s and fighting for the werewolves rights to be free.

Eren Yeager the third in command, and Mikasa's younger brother goes out on a mission with a small squad of 4. The mission is to intercept a caravan carrying around 20 slaves. The mission is almost over and the  slaves and his squad making their getaway when a royal vampire named levi shows up on a horse with his squad. Eren distracts the vampires while his squad gets the slaves to safety, but when he goes to escape levi stops and the captures him. 

 

Feel free to tell the story your way from here ^w^

 

 

If you use this prompt please let me know OwO


	2. Depths

# DEPTHS

**LevixEren**

**Mature or Explicit**

 

 

bottom eren, top levi, merman levi, merpeople, merman mikasa, magic

 

Alright so you can add any other characters you want and pick their species as well. Please include all or most of the above tags.

(p.s. it would be cool if you found a way to worm mpreg in but it is not necessary)

 

Now for the main prompt ^w^

___________________________________________________________

 

Eren Yeager (jeager) was on a vacation cruise with his parents when a huge storm comes out of nowhere and sinks the ship. Eren's parents die and eren clings to a rock for dear life. Just as he loses consciousness Levi and his younger brother mikasa, who are out there with their pet sharks, happen upon him and levi decides to keep Eren as a pet. Levi and Mikasa's dad King Kenny had made the storm that sunk the ship. Levi keeps him in a cove on a small island that has fruit, and fresh water.

 

Levi and Mikasa aren't your super pretty drop dead gorgeous mers. They have pointy fin ears, sharp serated teeth, and black claws. They keep sharks as pets and their singing voices can hypnotize humans and other creatures that hear it. They can manipulate water and cause storms, as well as talk to all creature that live within the oceans. They enjoy eating humans as snacks and the only reason Eren is alive is because Levi likes his eyes.

 

It takes a while but eren eventually gets used to the island and Levi(sorta). While Levi starts to fall in love with eren.

 

Feel free to tell the story however you want ^w^

 

If you use this prompt please let me know OwO

 


	3. Levi in Wonderland

# LEVI IN WONDERLAND

**LevixEren**

**Mature or Explicit**

 

Bottom eren, bunny boy eren, Top levi, aristocrat levi, red queen mikasa, Cheshire cat hanji, alice in wonderland au

 

Alright so you can add any other characters you want. Please include all or most of the above tags.

 

Now for the main prompt ^w^

___________________________________________________________

 

 

Levi is a 24 year old aristocrat who doesn't want to take over the duke-ship from his father Kenny, because he is gay. While out in the fields near the forest one day he sees a young man(eren age 18) with super fluffy brown bunny ears and a super fluffy bunny tail. He then notices the "bunny boy's" eyes and starts to fallow him when he darts off into the woods. He sees him jump down a hole in a huge hallow oak tree and fallows after him. Tada he is now in a weird place called wonderland and his clothes have been miraculously changed to a white shirt, a blue and white checkered vest, white cravat, blue knee-length shorts, whit knee high socks and brown shoes. 

 

He then proceeds to go around wonderland in search of the "bunny boy" meeting many people on the way. Such as The Cheshire cat Hanji. Mikasa the red queen hears of Levi and who he is looking for and gets very mad. She sends her card soldiers after him because she had a crush on the bunny boy as well.

 

Feel free to tell the story however you want but please stick to the points in the prompt ^w^

 

If you use this prompt please let me know OwO  
  


 


	4. Princess Eren

# PRINCESS EREN

**Levi x Eren**

**[minor jean x eren, erwin x eren, and mikasa x eren(G rating for these)]**

**Mature or Explicit**

 

Fem!eren, Male!Mikasa, Princess eren, Prince levi, Prince jean, King erwin, Prince mikasa, King kenny, King grisha, queen carla

 

Alright so you can add any other characters you want. Please include all or most of the above tags.

[you could make it a/b/o dynamics to make eren male and that way mikasa could be female as well ^w^]

 

Now for the main prompt ^w^

___________________________________________________________

 

Eren just turned 18 and being a princess means she can't inherit the throne and is required to marry someone of royal heritage. So her dad and mom the king and queen of Rose think it is a fabulous idea to invite 4 men they believe to have upstanding pedigrees to the castle to try and woo their stubborn daughter. Prince Mikasa who age 18 and his older brother prince Levi age 22, from their neighboring kingdom sina. They are the kids of their long time friend and ally king kenny. They also invited prince jean age 19 from the kingdom of ________(<\- insert kingdom name here XD), and finally King Erwin age 34 from the kingdom of maria. Prince jean is known to be a bit hotheaded but they figure that it should work out fine. King Erwin has been looking for a bride recently and had commented on eren's beauty in the past.

 

Three show up on time but Levi is late due to his dad still trying to convince him to go. So one day Armin a servant at the castle and Eren's best friend sneaks her out of the castle where she meet Levi. At sunset after a eventful day [spent day with levi] and possibly falling in love she bids farewell to levi and heads back to the castle. Levi and Eren both fell in love that day but forget to get each other's names. So a couple days later when levi finally goes to the castle to meet eren and turn the king and queen down he is plesently surprised to find the woman he fell in love with.

 

Feel free to tell the story however you want but please stick to the points in the prompt ^w^

 

If you use this prompt please let me know OwO


	5. Chinese Zodiac

# CHINESE ZODIAC

**Levi x Eren**

**Mature or Explicit**

 

bottom eren, top levi, Chinese zodiac, magic, future, a/b/o dynamics, omega eren, alpha levi

 

Alright so you can add any other characters you want. Please include all or most of the above tags.

 

Now for the main prompt ^w^

___________________________________________________________

It is the year 2024 and magic reigns supreme. The human race almost went extinct 600 years ago but was saved by the spirits of the zodiac[chinese zodiac]. There are 12 spirits and they take turns watching over the world. They watch the world for a year then the next watches for another year in an infinite loop. 600 years ago when a huge disease threatened to whip out humanity the 12 spirits used their magic to save humanity. The magic they used changed the humans creating alphas, betas, and omegas. It also caused them to gain animal features depending on which spirit was the guardian spirit of their year.

Year of the rat: rat ears, rat tail, elongated front teeth  

Year of the ox: ox ears, ox tail, ox horns 

year of the tiger: tiger ears, tiger tail, sharpened canines, slit pupils

Year of the rabbit: rabbit ears, rabbit tail, slightly elongated front teeth

Year of the dragon: horns, claws, scales, some got wings, slit pupils, sharpened canines

Year of the snake: forked, elongated tongues, lower half of a snake, sharpened canines

Year of the horse: horse ears, horse tail, tend to be tall

Year of the sheep: horns, sheep ears, sheep tail

Year of the monkey: monkey ears, monkey tails

Year of the rooster: wings, claws, feathered tail

Year of the dog: dog ears, dog tail, sharpened canines

Year of the pig: pig ears, pig tail, males have small tusks

 

Eren age 18, year of the dog, born 2006, Omega. Levi age 24, year of the dragon, born 2000, Alpha.

 

Feel free to tell the story however you want but please stick to the points in the prompt ^w^

 

If you use this prompt please let me know OwO


	6. Vamp University

# VAMP UNIVERSITY

**Levi x Eren**

**Mature or Explicit**

 

college au, Vampires, Vampire eren, Vampire levi, soulmates, biting kink, bottom eren, top levi

[maybe reversible couple]

 

Alright so you can add any other characters you want and pick their species as well. Please include all or most of the above tags.

 

Now for the main prompt ^w^

___________________________________________________________

 

Eren is a sophomore at Rose university a college exclusively for vampires[the biggest]. He is 20 years old and wishing the school year would just end. The next day every one is freaking out because Trost college the second biggest college for vampires had been bombed and the students that survived were coming to Rose. Day after the Bombing at Trost Levi Ackerman walks into Eren's class[levi is 20 and a sophomore as well]. Levi ends up siting next to eren and eren thinks he is super good looking and admires his profile. Romance sparks and a shy nerdy eren is revealed.

A human group who doesn't like vampires bombed Trost and are working their way to Rose[ you can pick what happens with them but they should be the biggest problem of the story]

Eren enjoys being bittin in this. Eren has to wear glasses please he would be adorable. Maybe a piercing or two on eren as well as a tattoo.

Levi and eren will be soul mates ^w^

Levi should have tattoos and piercings in my opinion.

 

Feel free to tell the story however you want but please stick to the points in the prompt ^w^

 

If you use this prompt please let me know OwO


	7. Mafia boss Levi

# MAFIA BOSS LEVI

**Levi x Eren**

**Mature or Explicit**

 

mafia boss levi, bottom eren, top levi, detective eren, kidnapping

 

Alright so you can add any other characters you want. Please include all or most of the above tags.

 

Now for the main prompt ^w^

\-------------------------------------------

 

Eren Jeager age 24, has been a detective for 6 months. All of these 6 months he has been working the same case. The case tracking and getting evidence on "the Survey Corps Mafia". He has come super close to catching the mafia boss Levi Ackerman on multiple occasions but never quite close enough. He is obsessed with catching the man and bringing down his mafia, While Levi is just playing with him. The first time Levi [age 30] came face to face with Eren, he fell in love with the brats eyes. Those sparkling oceans flecked with gold and radiating determination. So Levi has come up with a plan to make the brat his, He is going to kidnap him.

Eren actually respects Levi's ability to evade him at every term and might have developed a bit of a crush. Levi is full blown in love with eren's eyes but will he fall in love with eren to?

You can pick the method of kidnapping and how it goes down but eren must be kidnapped.

 

Eren's colleagues and boss will take over the case after Eren's disappearance and try to rescue him and bring Levi and his mafia down in the process. But will they be able to do it or will Levi get away with everything including Eren's heart?

 

Feel free to tell the story however you want but please stick to the points in the prompt ^w^

 

If you use this prompt please let me know OwO

 


	8. No Name Alpha Levi

# NO NAME ALPHA LEVI

**Levi x Eren**

**Teen, Mature, Or Explicit**

 

no name, singer levi, omega eren, bottom eren, top levi, alpha levi, a/b/o dynamics, journalist eren, mpreg, 

[if explicit please add knotting ^w^]

 

Alright so you can add any other characters you want. Please include all or most of the above tags.

 

Now for the main prompt ^w^

\------------------------------------------

 

Levi is an alpha, and the singer in a rock band known as  _ **No Name**  _, the hottest rock band on the charts. Eren is a omega, and a top journalist. Eren is currently writing a piece on  _ **No Name**_ , after their concert ends Eren is taking photos of them as they leave. Levi Smells something sweet and turns to find where it is coming from. When he starts looking through the crowd his eyes land on eren. They lock eyes and eren blushes slightly and turns to leave until he feels a hand on his arm. when he turns levi picks him up and hoists him over his shoulder then tosses him in the limo.  

 pick whatever you want eren to smell like. Also you pick what happens from here.

 

Their relationship has to work out cause they need to become mates and have a kid[s].

Eren is hotheaded a bit rude and kinda shy

Levi is crass, cranky, and has a sexy resting bitch face

 

Feel free to tell the story however you want but please stick to the points in the prompt ^w^

 

If you use this prompt please let me know OwO


	9. Soul Mates 1

# SOUL MATES 1

**Levi x eren**

**explicit**

 

 

soul mates, alpha levi, omega eren, a/b/o/ dynamics, bottom eren, top levi, drake levi, werewolf eren, mythical beings/ creatures, mating cycles/ in heat, soulmates

optional tags: mpreg, knotting

 

Alright so you can add any other characters you want. Please include all or most of the above tags.

 

Now for the main prompt ^w^

\------------------------------------------

 

Eren is a omega, werewolf with major trust issues, He works in his friend Jean's club. Levi is an alpha, drake who just moved to town, and is a detective. He was transferred to the narcotics special unit at the police station in the city. The night just before Eren's heat he heads to his friends club to look for some one to spend it with. Levi who is about to go into rut has been looking around the city for someone to spend his rut with. What will happen when he walks into the club and spots eren?

 

other plot points to follow:

Levi is working on bringing a mafia drug ring down

Eren had some sort of traumatic experience with someone he loved in the past

Werewolves have 3 forms; human with wolf ears, anthro, and full on wolf

Drakes have 3 forms; human, semi anthro, full on dragon

semi anthro means- dragon ears, some scales, wings, claws, tail, sharpened canines, slit pupils

 

feel free to tell the story however you want but please stick to the points in the prompt ^w^

 

If you use this prompt please let me know OwO


	10. School girl eren

# SCHOOL GIRL EREN

**Levi x Eren**

**Teen, Mature, or Explicit**

 

school girl eren, fem!eren, highschool au

 

Alright so you can add any other characters you want. Please include all or most of the above tags.

 

Now for the main prompt ^w^

\------------------------------------------

 

Eren is in her senior year of highschool and is super excited for Christmas and new years break She bought a yukata just for the occasion. Levi just transferred into her class a 2 months ago and is still trying to find the right time to ask her out. 

 

Other plot points:

needs to ask her out to the festival between Christmas and New Years.

Eren is a social butterfly and has a ton of friends is 18

Levi is turning 18 on Christmas and is head over heals for Eren

A sweet romance is what I am looking for as well as how their relationship will advance over time[will they get married? be college sweet hearts?]

 

feel free to tell the story however you want but please stick to the points in the prompt ^w^

 

If you use this prompt please let me know OwO

 

 


	11. Red Riding Hood

# Red Riding Hood

**Levi x Eren**

**Any Rating**

 

werewolf, red riding hood au, werewolf levi, destined mates

 

Alright so you can add any other characters you want and pick their species as well.

 

Please include all or most of the above tags. Now for the main prompt ^w^

___________________________________________________________

Eren has always been a little different than everyone else. His eyes being one of the most noticeable differences, they are a striking honey yellow color; which is unnatural for human beings. One day his mother asks him to take his friend Armin, and Armin's Grandfather some freshly baked goods from their bakery. Armin and his grandfather live a ways into the woods, and the woods are quite perilous at night. for it is filled with creatures known as WEREWOLVES. The sun is setting quickly, and Eren must hurry, for if he doesn't make it to Armin's before dark, who knows what will happen?

 

other plot points to follow:

Levi is a werewolf, and needs to meet Eren while Eren is on the way to Armin's.

Eren is a bit of an outcast in town due to his eyes.

Levi should probably have a thing for Eren's eyes.

Werewolves can look however you want, but please make sure they have a "full" wolf form.

 

feel free to tell the story however you want but please stick to the points in the prompt ^w^

 

If you use this prompt please let me know OwO


	12. Egyptian Time Slip

# Egyptian Time Slip

**Levi x Eren & Marco x Jean**

**Explicit**

 

ancient egypt au, modern au, top levi, bottom eren, top marco, bottom jean, pharaoh levi, pharaoh marco, time slip, magic, egyptian gods

[Marco and Jean could be reversible if you want ^w^]

 

Alright so feel free to add any characters you want, but please include all if not most of the above tags.

Now for the main prompt ^w^

_______________________________________________________

 

Eren and Jean are college students, they just finished the semester, and are going for drinks with their friends. On the way back from the bar/ club they see a glowing light in the road, and go to investigate. when they reach it the ground disappears from under their feet, and they begin to fall. They look around, and upon realizing that they are falling start screaming; They're screaming grows louder as the ground rushes up to meet them. They amazingly hover just above the ground seconds before impact, but only for a few seconds as their butts swiftly hit the ground. they look up to see people dressed in strange clothes, and holding what appears to be weapons.

Levi the pharaoh of [insert country here] is battling with his country's long time enemy, [insert another country here] which is ruled by the Pharaoh Marco. Their countries have been fighting for many generations. Anyway, while the two pharaohs are locked in combat with each other they here what sounds like screaming, so they look up in time to see Eren and Jean falling from the sky. They both move out of the way just in time to avoid getting crushed underneath them. To their great surprise the two who fell from the sky seem to hover over the ground for a few seconds, before they land on their bottoms. Looking up to meet Marco's gaze they both start a discussion on how this can only be a sign from the gods, and that they should each take one home with them.

Levi chooses Eren, and Marco chooses Jean. What will the two best friends do separated from each other in a strange world, with no idea what is unfolding around them. With egyptian gods, and sexy pharaohs how will they survive in ANCIENT EGYPT? And will they ever get home?

 

other plot points:

The egyptian gods called upon Eren and Jean[you choose why]

There should be an evil egyptian god [choose how evil and his motives]

Levi and Marco would most certainly love to dress Eren and Jean up

 

last plot point is mainly for me, but feel free to use it

 

Feel free to tell the story however you want from here ^w^ Let your imagination run :D

 

If you use this prompt please let me know OwO


	13. Not so sweet Angels?

# Not So Sweet Angels?

**Levi x Eren & Marco x Jean**

**Mature or Explicit**

 

Angels, Top Levi, bottom eren, fantasy, modern au, top marco, bottom jean, not quite a/b/o dynamics

[not really a/b/o, but similar theme, and use of alpha and omega]

 

Alright so feel free to add any characters you want, but please include all if not most of the above tags.

 

Now for the main prompt ^w^

 ________________________________________________

 

Eren and Jean are two best friends who grew up together; they have been together since they were babies, because their parents have always been very close friends. Eren's dad, and Jeans mom are scientists that work in a secret government facility, and haven't been home for years. Due to that Jean has been living with Eren, and his mom Carla, because his dad died when he was very little. One day Carla gets sick, they take her to the hospital, only for her to be diagnosed with [insert deadly disease here], and told she only has a few months left to live. A year after her death they are approached by a woman, and man who worked with their parents. They are asked to join a super secret government project that their parents had been in charge of, and with no real income, or way to go to college they agree.

 

What will they do when they learn that they need to be companions to beings known as "angels"? How will they cope with the fact that these "angels" eat humans!? And more importantly what will they do when they discover that they were genetically altered to become these "angels" mates?

 

Other Plot Points:

Levi and Marco are the angels, and the "Alphas" in the relationship.

Alpha means that they are "male" angels

Eren and Jean are the "Omegas" in the relationship

Omega means that they are "female" angels

Eren and Jean are 18 when they are brought into the government project

 Carla dies when they are 17 or 16 turning 17

 

Feel free to tell the story however you want from here ^w^ Let your imagination run :D

 

If you use this prompt please let me know OwO


	14. A Dragons Reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU MUST ASK TO USE THIS PROMPT!!!!

# A Dragon's Reign

**Levi x Eren**

**Mature or Explicit**

 

Dragons, Darklings, Dragon Eren, Eren twin[Rin], Dragon Rin, Dragon king Rin, Top Levi, Bottom Eren, Violence, Blood, Dragon Hunters

[other possible tags: threesome, bottom Rin, reversible couple]

 

Alright so you can add any other characters you want, and pick their species. Please use most or all of the above tags.

 

Now for the main prompt ^w^

 

* * *

 

 

Ok so here is the gist of this prompt that I figured you would need to know before I go into it OwO

I got this prompt from my dream last night, and will most likely start writing it within the month. YOU MUST ASK TO USE THIS PROMPT!!!! this is kinda a fusion of attack on titan world, and the world of a book I am currently writing >.> 

SO yeah >.>

* * *

 

 

Five years ago 'The Colossal Dragon' destroyed the protective barrier around our town; Which allowed the Darklings to get in, and devour everything, and everyone in their path. I was twelve at the time, and had to watch my mother get eaten by a Darkling along with my adopted sister Mikasa. My mother's friend Hannes got me and Mikasa out of the town, and onto a transport heading to the city of trost. On the transport we bumped into our friend Armin who had watched his grandfather get devoured. While in trost the three of us decided to join the 'Survey Corps' an elite military regiment hell bent on destroying the Darkling scourge. There we met many friends, and trained to one day be able to kill the Darklings that haunt our nightmares. Today we graduated, and we all are celebrating. All of a sudden a giant explosion happens, one that reminds me, Mikasa, and Armin of that day five years ago. We run outside, and look towards the barrier, only to see 'The Colossal Dragon' has once again created an enormous hole, and Darklings are descending upon us. 

 

Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner are Dragons who have been told since they are young that humans are a plague upon the earth.

Eren is a dragon but isn't aware of it, and transforms during the battle of Trost to protect his friends.

Ymir is a Ressindt[one who has come back from being a Darkling].

Darklings are fallen Dragons who have disrupted nature's flow to a very extreme level. They are ruled by the Dark One an evil dragon who fell on purpose, and now devours other dragons to gain more power.

Carla Yeager is alive, Good parent Grisha Yeager. Carla is a Ressindt and Grisha is a Dragon.

Grisha is held captive by Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner's People.

Carla was rescued by Rin, but severely injured.

Hanji scares dragons.

Rin is Eren's twin brother, and is an albino dragon, as well as the king of Dragon's.

Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner switch to Eren's side. Their parents as well as other dragons abandoned their sacred duty, and started killing humans.[or sending their kids to do it so they themselves wouldn't become darklings >.>]

Grisha went to warn Rin about the Colossal Dragon, but got captured.

 

Rin and Eren meet at the battle of Trost, they later have the help of Eren's friends, and the survey corps. to capture Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner.

Head to Dragon city, see carla, get ambassadors sent back in pieces, head to war with Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner's people, rescue Grisha. 

* * *

Will add more as I remember or think of them ^w^

Feel free to tell it your way from  here.

 

YOU MUST ASK FOR MY PERMISSION TO USE THIS PROMPT!!!

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU MUST ASK TO USE THIS PROMPT!!!


	15. Dorky Crush

# Dorky Crush

**Levi x Eren**

**Any Rating**

 

Fluff, Nerd!Eren, Popular Levi, High School AU

 

Alright feel free to add any other tags, and characters. Go wild ^w^

 

Now for the main prompt :D

* * *

 

 

Eren has been crushing on Levi Ackerman since he transferred in during Junior year. I mean come on the man was perfect; He had obsidian hair, silver eyes, and a gorgeous pale complexion, but he was not delicate oh no not in the least. He was very fit with gorgeous muscles, and on top of that he just got a sports scholarship. He does soccer, basketball, fencing, football, and track; He was only on two teams this year - the Football team, and Fencing. Doesn't he just sound perfect so far? Well it gets even better, Levi doesn't believe in bullying people like me; I am a art and math nerd, or an artistic person who is really good at math. Now about myself, my full name is Eren Yeager; I am 17 and will be turning 18 3 weeks before I graduate. I like to paint, do math, and I can play 3 instruments; I can play the piano, guitar, and violin. I actually won awards for playing piano, and the violin, as well as for several paintings I have done. My best friends are Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein, and Mikasa Ackerman; Mikasa is Levi's cousin, and when he moved he actually moved in with her family.

 

More plot points:

Levi is 18 his birthday is on christmas

It is 2 months till Eren's birthday

Armin is a science nerd, Jean should be a music and art nerd, Mikasa is well Mikasa [jock-fencing]

Fluff and cute dorky boyfriends OwO 

 

feel free to tell the story however you want from here, get creative and let your imagination flow. Please do try to stick to the main plot points.

 

If you use this prompt please do let me know, I would love to read it ^w^

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Werewolf's Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772528) by [xXbunnyloverXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXbunnyloverXx/pseuds/xXbunnyloverXx)




End file.
